WelcomeToOuranPrivateKoukou
by Lightsgirl96
Summary: Ritsuda has just transfered to a new school, but he fnds out things are not what they seem. Cross dressing guys and yaoi ahead!Be warned!


I got the inspiration for this from Princess Princess. XD BEST ANIME EVER!

WARNINGS:EXTREME LAUGH ATTACKS MAY BE Lemonade (u'll find out what that is if you don't already know) Yaoi, Shounen ai, lime, DONTeat when you read this. you'll end up choking. Dane Cook also inspired me to do this (dont ask how. XD)

Welcome to Ouran Private Koukou Chapt. 1

Cheerleaders wearing frilly skirts and dresses and naughtyness in the home ec room. Welcome to Ouran Boys Private High school.

It was my first day here, being transfered to a boy's private boarding school. I didn't expect it to be much different than my old school. oh I wrong I was...

"Mr. Sakura, this will be your room here is the rulebook and school guidlines, and yatta yatta" The Principle, Mr. Tsuki, dropped a thick book on the dext infront of me.

"Oh, and your roommate will be Mr. Seiji Takada." He said with a wink. I'm not so sure about this Takada guy.

As I alked into my dorm-room, i noticed something very odd. The bed was covered with purple bedsheets, and there was a poster of the all famous crossdressing Shazna band member, Izam. yup. This Takada character had a poster of a crossdressing guy in his dorm. I'm scared.

"Hey! Might you be... Ritsuda Sakura?" An overlycheerful teen walked in.

"Um... yes? and you are... Seiji.. Takada?" omfg,this dude is such a faggot it aint even funny.

"Why yes I am, sexeh." OO wtf? I don't think this is a very good idea... And.. his hair.. PINK?? AND IT'S LAYERED AND POOFY! I think he noticed me staring at his hair, cause he just managed to flip it in supah slow motion. O.o Okay then... this dude.. no, FAGGOT is freaking the hell out of me... I think I'll just slowly back awa-

"and just where do you think you're going?" he grabbed my arm and pinned it to my back. IS THIS FUCKING DUDE TRYING TO RAPE ME? IT'S LIKE MY FIRST EFFING DAY! AND THIS DUDE IS TRYING TO MOLEST ME? WTF!?

"WTF ARE YOU DOING??" I yelled at him.

"I just wanted to have some fun.." he pouted. o my god, don't give me this..

"YOU CALL RAPING ME 'FUN'??" I yelled.

"IT MAY BE FUN FOR YOU, BUT FOR ME, OOOOOOOHH NO. YOU ARE NOT GONNA RAPE ME! NO RAPING HERE! MM-MM. NO. NONE. ZIP-ZERO-ZILCH."

"Well I wasn't going to exactly 'rape' you.. just..." He pouted once more.

"WELL THEN WTF WERE YOU GONNA DO? HUH?!"

"this.." He came up to me, and lifted my chin up, placing a light kiss on my lips.

"WTF was that??" I said, angrily, yet not as much as before.

"Well, you didn't reject it." He giggled. OO oh great, now this dude thinks he's on my 'to screw' list. nice, very fuckin nice. Now he probaly thinks he can just come up to me and kiss me whenever he wants, like he's my fuckin WIFE or something! I mean he's a freakin TRANSVESTITE! Oh no, i did NOT just feel something touch my ass. PLEASE TELL ME THIS FAGGOT DID NOT JUST TOUCH MY FUCKIN ASS. Oh yes he fuckin did, that just fuckin great. REAL fuckin great!

"teehee" Dude, he jus giggled like a fuckin little girl. you've GOT to be KIDDING ME!.

Well I guess this is the FUCKIN start of the REST OF MY NOW SCREWED LIFE. VERY FUCKING NICE.

* * *

Well, i guess I'm just gonna have to deal with this guy, who I think was wearing lipstick, to. --

"um.. where's MY bed??" he gave me an odd look.

"what do you mean? there's only one." OO

"you've got to be kidding me, doesn't one pull out somewhere?" i was getting really frustrated with him.

"Noooooo..." he giggled, like a six year old girl.

I looked everywhere, and found no bed, but then, i noticed the poster.

"NOO! DON'T TOUCH MY SHAZNA POSTER!" he yelled as h tried to drag me away.

"urgh, let me go!" I yelled at him

"NOO!!" He said as he shoved me out the door.

"LET ME IN DAMMIT! URGH!" i yelled while i banged on the door.

"STOP BANGING SO HARD, UN!" he yelled back.

meanwhile, in the room next to them.

"Dude, I can't believe Seiji is raping him on the first day. XD" Laughed Chris.

"Yeah, poor kid." Sora said emotionlessy.

"Dude, you're so emo." joked Chris.

"Mhmm. whatever..." Sora said, not paying any attention, as Chris pinned him down to the bed. He started to bend down, as his lips met Sora's.

"mm, Chris..." Sora moaned slightly, as Chris's tongue explored his mouth. Chris started to pull up Sora's shirt, as Sora wrapped his arm's around Chris's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Back to Ritsuda and Seiji

I finally managed to push open the door, from that unusually strong man, and ran past him, taking down the poster, revealing a pull-out bed

"HAH!" I said to him, as he gave me a puppy dog face.

" "

"o come on... don't make me feel bad.." i tried to comfort him somewhat. Oh what a mistake that was. He took the oppertunity to flip me over, and pin me to the bigger bed.

"You are not going to be sleeping in that bed" He snickered, as he licked at my neck. O-O HELPPP!!

I was just about to scream, when someone came in. It was the Science teacher, Mr. Arata.

"Excuse me if I interutped, but Seiichi wishes to see you two in my room." He said. Shouldn't he have like, gave Seiji a detention or something? The man walked out.

"Who's Seiichi?" I asked Seiji.

"My older-by-10-minutes twin brother. --" He said irritated.

"Well you sure look like you don't want to see him." I said.

"I don't." was all he said as he got up, dragging me with him.

* * *

When we got to the science room, something was very odd. IT WAS COMPLETELY EMPTY!

"Um.. why is there no one in here..?" i asked, kind of afraid after what had happened to me so far today.

"BOO!" Jumped out a ten, that looked almost exactly like Seiji, but with longer, blonde hair. And he was wearing a frilly dress. -- is EVERYONE gay here??

the blonde started inspecting me and lifted my chin.

"Hmm...maybe... no...could he..?" He mumbled to himself.  
"Ha! Ritsuda, was you name?" he asked.

"uh.. yes..." O.o i answered.

"Ritsuda, would you like to join the Sakura Club?" He said as he raised his eyebrows.

"T-the WHAT club?" Did he ust say SAKURA? meaning CHERRY BLOSSOM? I know my last name is Sakura, but that's different!

"You'll see. Here's a book about it." "The Ouran Private Koukou Sakura Club for Dummies"

"Yeah.. Um I'll look at this later" I said as I was slowly dragged away by Seiji.

As we walked back to our room, we happened to pass the Home ec room, hearing some 'noises'

"Oh.. let's go listen" Seiji said kind of naughtily.

"um.. ok" secretly I wanted to, but there was NO way in naraku I'd let him know that. Gods only know what he'd do.

We put our ears to the door and listened to the noise on the other side.

"FASTER!!" Yuki, the Home Ec. teacher yelled

"Nn... I'm going as fast as I can!" Said Neji through Pants.

"HARDER!!" he continued to shout as a banging sound was heard through the door.

"Urgh.. PRESS IT ALL THE WAY IN!! YESSS!!" he continued.

"SENSEI!!" Yelled Neji as a thump was heard. Then.. complete silence.

"oohh... sounds like there's something sexy in there..Come on Ritsuda" Seiji said as he slid open the door, hoping to find two hot naked guys laying next to I followed him in, a loud gasp was heard.

"YOU'VE MADE THE PERFECT PIZZA!!" Yuki shouted in joy, squeezing the teen 'till he was blue.

"Oh! Hey guys! Who's the newbie?" Neji said, covered in sweat from the excessive pizza-making training.

(that was the Strawberry Lemonade XD)

"He's Sakura Ai, the kid from Norway" joked Seiji. I slapped him right in the face.

"Ow.." he pouted. again. --

"MY NAME IS RITSUDA Sakura. But you can call me Ritsuda." I said angrily, yet sincerely.

"Oh, well hey Ritsuda 'cherry blossom' XD" Neji laughed. I was about to punch him right then and there.

"Ok , ok, break it up." Mr. Yuki butt in, as he placed his arm on around Neji and pulled him closer. I just stared at them, while Siji was getting even gayer.

"KYAHH!! SO KAWAII!!" As he suddenly got out a camera and started snapping pics of the young 22 year old home ec teacher and the 16 year old boy.

"Stop that!" Yelled the teacher.

"Well it's a legal relationship. 3" he said with a pout.

* * *

Soon, night came. Oh gods... Here comes the fight as to where I sleep...

"But Ritsu chaaannnn!" pouted Seiji

"Seiji wants to sleep with RITSU CHAN!"

"NO! AND STOP TALKING IN THIRD PERSON LIKE A GIRL!" I yelled back at him.

"Naaaaaeee" pouting seemed to be his specialty.

"Now go to bed." I said as I shut off the lights and got into my bed.

"Cht cht cht cht..."

"What's that sound?" I asked, as it sounend like it was very close to me.

"I don't know" Seiji answered.

"Cht cht cht cht..." the noise contnued.

"URGH!! IT'S DRIVIN THE HELL OUT OF ME!" I screamed as i placed my pillow over my ears.

I felt something move. It felt like it was underneath me.

"Cht cht cht cht..."

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!" I screamed as I jumped out of my bed, into Seiji's,I did not dare touching the floor.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" He screamed, frightened as i flew through the air into his bed.

"T-there's someTHING in my b-bed..." I said shaking.

"Cht cht cht cht..." Not one of us dared check it out.

"J-just go to sleep..." He mumbled as he turned to the other side of the bed, also shaking.

"O-ok..." I said as I turned around, laying on the opposite side of the bed.

I awoke to find myself trapped in his arms. His skin was so soft.. and the way he smelled... I nearly fell back asleep.

"Mm.." I hummed as I snuggled closer to him, falling asleep in his warm embrace.

"Ritsu..." He lightly purred.

"Hmm..? O.. good morning.." I yawned, not paying much attention. My eyes shot back open. I jumped out of his grasp out of the bed and got dressed.

"Hey..." He said looking disapointed. I attempted to hide the blush that was still on my face but it was to late. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ohhhhh, your blushing. I knew you liked me." He said teasingly. I snapped away.

"N-no I don't" I said, while the blush grew as I tried to hide my face.

"I can tell you're blushing. It's in your voice." He said as he came over to me, lifting my chin. (RITSU GOES UKE! OMG XD) He placed a light kiss on my lips.

"It's ok..." He said as he kissed me again. This time it was much deeper. His warm, moist tongue slid into my mouth, as it tasted every corner.

"Mmm.." I moaned softly into his mouth. Gods what am I getting into. His hands slowly slid up the shirt I had just put on.

* * *

WARNING!!: LEMON!! YAY! FINALLY!! lol

I know I'm gonna regret this.. How did I get into this...

"Nn!" He played around with my nipples... it hurt at first.. but it kinda feels good...

"S-seiji..?" I kinda moaned-asked I guess you could call it, lol.

"Yes baby?" O god, he's calling me 'Baby' oh well.. but still, I'm not a baby! :P

"Mm..." was all I could manage as his hand reached my member

"Want more?" He said with a slight smirk.. i wanted to say no.. but I couldn't...

"Please..." I nearly begged. I can't believe myself...I jumped as he slowly slid off my jeans.

"Going commando I see..." He laughed. He's a lot different then usual... I kinda like it..

"And harder..." He added, I could tell that my blush deepened a thousand times darker...

"Hn... you're sexy and cute." He said as he lowered his head and licked at the tip of me. I needed more...

"Mmm..." I moaned at the feeling of his extremely skilled tongue. I could tell that this obviously wasn't his first time as seme... wait.. did I (emphasis on the 'I') just say that. OO

"Nn!" He took my entire length into his mouth. oh gods it felt so good... I want more... I need him inside of me.. and I can't believe what I'm saying.. behold the powers of lust. lol. I am soo ruining the mood, aren't I? XD :p

He pulled away and he continued to kiss me again. He slid three of his fingers into my mouth. I knew what he wanted, so I sucked on them, hard.

"Mm.." He moaned as he pulled them out, and lowered them to my 'entrance' if it weren't for it really happening right now, I'd start laughing my head off...

"Nngh!.." He slowly inserted two of his fingers. dammit, couldn't he have started with one? I'm still a fucken virgin in 'there' . . . . . OO

"Don't worry, I'll make it better..." Seiji said as he began to move his fingers around, feeling for that certain 'spot'. . .he found it alright...

"Mmm!! Seiji.. d-do that m-more.. douzoooo..." I've gone to begging already..

"Ok." He said as he continued to thrust his fingers into it. I needed more of it. I needed it to be filled

"oh please.. more.."

"More what?" He said with an EVIL smirk.

"I-i need y-you inside o-of me... douzo!" I wanted, no NEEDED more of him. that delicious body. I had to have him inside of me.

"You sure..?" He asked a bit huskily...

"YES!!" I screamed as he rammed into me. Dammit this fuckin hurts... until he hit me 'there' again...

"Nng..! Douzo.. Motto!!" I nearly screamed as he continued to thrust into me.

"Mm.. H-haiii..." He moaned out, nearing his limit, as I was too. He was so seiteki... except for that sakura colored hair.. but that was it.. he was so... perfect.

"Ristudaaa!!" He came into me, that made me want to cum right now.

"Seijii..!" I said as I came onto both of us. Just then, the door handle turned.

"O SHIT!" I screamed as I attempted to hide Seiji under the blanket and most of myself.

"Um.. hello..?" Came in Seiichi

"h-hi!" I tried to say without sounding like i was hiding something...

"Have you seen Niisan?" He asked, dammit I wish he would leave already.  
"Um.. No..." I tried to say.

"I haven't really seen him at all today. I think he said he was gonna go to the.. mall! yeah.."

"Um.. ok then.." He said as he finally walked out. I was just about to pull down the blanket when he asked why I was still in bed.

"Um.. I was just relaxin, you know, enjoying the day off..." I faked

"sure..." He finally left. thank gods.

"That was close" I said as I lifted the blanket.

Seiji came out gasping for air.

"Yu damu kanunoana!! I couldn't breath dammit! You coulda gave me some air!" He yelled in a word-i-cannot-think-of. xD

"Sumimasen...I couldn't let us get caught! Would you have preferd that?!" I argued.

"What if it was a teacher or something!" wih that he sat down and turned away.

"You, well actually /we/ should get a shower..." I said trying to change the subject somewhat

"yeah.. I guess you'e right.."


End file.
